guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mad King's Slicer
Ok my friend just showed me a pic of the new green http://img60.imageshack.us/my.php?image=gw096nc2.jpg Any changes that need to be made, go ahead. Red Shadow 06:11, 25 October 2008 (UTC) :Let me be the first person to say this: HOLY FUCK TIME TO FARM.-- îğá†ħŕášħ 06:17, 25 October 2008 (UTC) :::The opacity of the text box containing the weapon stats ought to be uniform. In that image, it is opaque right around the name of the sword. It's been shopped. Nice try though. 06:18, 25 October 2008 (UTC) ::::Well I don't know, I got the pic in a pm from my friend and it looks real enough. I guess we'll wait for more proof.Red Shadow 06:29, 25 October 2008 (UTC) :::::Imma open 100 bags, see what I get.-- îğá†ħŕášħ 07:29, 25 October 2008 (UTC) :::::26 cookies :::::15 Apples :::::15 Serums :::::8 Tonics :::::9 Brews :::::9 Vials :::::17 Candy Corns :::::1 Ghost :::::No slicers.-- îğá†ħŕášħ 07:31, 25 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::Although I think it would be cool, I don't believe this. I personally think it's a hoax... sadly GW-Viruzzz 10:10, 25 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::Unlikely they'd put a skin like Crystalline on a green and give it out in bags, regardless of drop rate. Also no mention of this, not even rumored, on the other GW wiki. I say hoax as well. 11:22, 25 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::: I opened well over 500 bags and got crap. Although the booze will do my mesmer some good. I'd have to log back in to get specific drops but fuck that. No sword. 12:25, 25 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::::: *edit* This is the same warrior. Pic was taken in july Fyi http://i217.photobucket.com/albums/cc196/bigbeefbrito/gw072.jpg. The swords a fake. Case closed. 12:36, 25 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::HAY RASKAY!!! gg trollin. ;o -Super Igor -- 12:50, 25 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::: I'll rape you Igor. Less msn spam when I gw plz D:!? 13:59, 25 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Ah well it would have been cool if it was real... ¬Red Shadow♠ ''' 14:52, 25 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::Epicly owned. --Macros 14:58, 25 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Stuporous fake *lol* -> http://www.deejay-world.com/pix/trash/mfk-helloween_fake.jpg Note the cuts near "Chance: 20%" or "Fortitude"...^^ --Saxxon 17:08, 25 October 2008 (UTC) Even if this did exist, it would only be useful for the rare skin, as the stats are the same old Sundering/Fortitude crap ANet puts on so many greens. (Well okay, Fortitude is pretty standard, but everyone knows Sundering is trash.) (T/ ) 19:31, 25 October 2008 (UTC) :Why delete the article? We document hoaxes. >.> 21:20, 25 October 2008 (UTC) ::Because that was important enough that ANet had to officially deny its existence, and hundreds/thousands/millions of people were fooled. (speculating) We could also resurrect Acorns. (T/ ) 21:22, 25 October 2008 (UTC) :::Yes plz! :D 21:23, 25 October 2008 (UTC) :::: *Kicks Felix in his acorns* Bad Felix! Bad! --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| '''Jïörüjï Ð'''ērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt''^]] 21:51, 25 October 2008 (UTC) :::::Oh acorns! Thats a reference. 22:28, 25 October 2008 (UTC) :::::: Kick my acorns. FELIX HAS SOILED THE LOINS OF MY SECOND DAUGHTER I'LL HAVE HIS HEAD. Mutikapa etc <3 02:30, 26 October 2008 (UTC)